Fourth Empire
This page is a fan page dedicated to any ideas for a third empire. Rules and regulations still apply. Remember that these ideas are for fun, and should not be used to insult any member of the Wiki. Be sure to credit yourself for any Empire you make, and have fun! BladedFire's Empires The Nature One day, Marrowkai had created some deads, but because it is near the forest, the forest became alive and they seek revenge to Marrowkai who broke their peaceness all the time. Ground light infantry: Grassling 150 gold A troop with long survivality but less attack Health:3bars Attack: Slightly less than Swordwrath Speed:Same as Swordwrath Ability: (Already researched)Nature's Wisdom- Heals Grassling for a certain time. Ground heavy infantry: Treeant 400 gold 100 mana A troop that usually take the most attack. Health:6 bars Attack: Slightly more than Swordwrath Speed:Slightly slower than Spearton Ability: Perfect Wood: (100 gold 50 mana)Increase a bar of health and slightly increase attack Ranged infantry: Wisp 150 gold 150 mana A mystical troop that paralyses enemies. Health:1bar Attack:Slightly more than Archidon and stuns enemy for a while Speed: As same as Archidon Ability:Untouchable body:(100 gold 100 mana) Decrease 60% of the attack Flying Ranged Infantry: Leafstorm 400 gold 150 mana A group of living leaves that do anything together Health:3bars Attack:More than Archidon Speed:Slightly slower than Shadowrath Ability:Unity:(400 gold)Increase attack and speed for 30% Fast Infantry: Woodwolf 450 gold 200 mana Wood that mutated to a super speed wolf. Health:4bars Attack:More than Spearton Speed:As same as Spearton Ability:Pack of Fury:(Already researched)Increase speed and attack while Woodwolf have more than 3. Killer Jaw:(200 gold 100 mana)Increase attack and increase time of attacking Support Infantry: Wise Wisp 300 gold 200 mana Wisp that have experience in battlefield. Health:3bars Attack:Less than Wisp Speed As same as Wisp Ability:Aura of Fury: (Already researched)Increase the attack of infantry around Wise Wisp Aura of Vitality:(100 gold 50 mana) Increase health of infantry around Wise Wisp Aura of Energy:(100 gold 50 mana)Increase speed of infantry around Wise Wisp Spellcaster: Scarlet Tree 500 gold 500 mana Tree that live for a thousand or more years. Health:3bars Attack:As same as Magikil Speed:As same as Magikill Ability:Nature's Wisdom:(Already researched)Heals the infantry around Scarlet Tree Root attack:(200 gold)Summons scarlet woods that attack enemies from the ground Twig storm:(150 gold 50 mana)Summons a storm of twig that attack enemies from the sky and stay there for a period of time hurting enemies Miner: Newborn Wisp 150 gold Wisp that newly born and don't know about battle. Health:2bar Attack:Alot less than Wisp Speed:As same as miner Ability:Wisp Rush:(300 gold 100 mana)Increases speed Newborn Wisp tree:(100 gold,construct 200 gold)Constructs a tree that blocks the enemy and heals infantry around it.(Health: Less a bar than Miner Wall) Nature Spawn:Spawn like Tower Spawn Nature's Treasure:Like Passive Incoming Gold Nature's Survivalibility:Increase health of Tree of Wisdom(like order's statue) Giant: Gigant Treeant 1300 gold 200 mana Huge treeant that is dumb and only hear orders. Health:More than Giant's health Attack:Less than Giant Speed:Like Giant Attack cause AOE damage and attack is melee. The Mysvoid An empire that has a mix of good and evil troops. Bomber denotate and shakes the ground every time. This makes the ground shake and the sea of essence combined chemically and formed a new empire-the Mysvoid. Buildings: Saint Mountain Trains Axelient, Holnight and Vamja researches:Throw Axe, God's Pleasure and Vessel Targeter Shuriken Company Trains Shurignet and Mourignet researches:Sharp Shuriken, Speeder and Castle Shurignet Heaven's Library Trains Purifiend researches:Chilling Wind Giant's Tombstone Trains Gigelton researches:More nutrient Ancient Hall of Books Trains Necrofiend researches:Corpse sacrifice, Corpse Allies and Undying Fire Hell's Storage Trains:Devil Miner researches:Devil Rusher, Hell Income and Hell Ground Units: Axelient (or Barbarian)-Brutal troops that kill people with no mercy. Cost:150 gold Health:Slightly less than Swordwrath Attack:Like Spearton Training Time:200 Speed:Like Swordwrath Abilities:Throw Axe:Throws axe (200 gold to research)costs 50 mana. Throws the axe to the fleeing unit damaging 60% of normal attack. Shurignet (or Ranged Ninja)-The main founder of Shuriken and master it. Cost:300 gold Health:Same as Archidon Attack:Slightly less than Archidon but throws two shuriken a time. Training Time:400 Speed:Faster than Archidon Abilities:Sharp Shuriken:(400 gold to research)Increases 40% of normal attack permanently. Holnight (or Guardian):An armored warrior that uses holy magic to heal. Cost:400 gold 200 mana Health:Same as Spearton Attack:Slightly less than Spearton Training Time:600 Speed:Like Spearton Abilities:God's Pleasure-(50 gold 100 mana to research)Heals 20% of Holnight's health with the cost of 50 mana each. Vamja (or Vampire Ninja)-Basically a vampire that knows ninjutsu and wields double blade. Cost:450 gold 150 mana Health:Same as Shadowrath Attack:Slightly lesser than Spearton Training Time:800 Speed:Like Shadowrath Abilities:Blood Sucker-(Researched)Heals Vamja a 5% health in every attack. Vessel Targeter-(100 gold 150 mana to research)Increase attack(slighly more than spearton) and recieves a 10% health in every attack. Mourignet (or Eagle Rider)-A Shurignet riding an eagle. Cost:450 gold 200 mana Health:Same as Albowtross Attack:Slightly more than Archidon and throws two shurikens a time. Training Time:750 Speed:Slightly more than Eclipsor Abilities:Speeder:(300 mana to research) Increases speed(slightly slower than Shadowrath) Purifiend (or Pure Spell Caster)- A wizard that casts pure magic. Cost:400 gold 400 mana Health:Same as Magikill Attack:Slightly more than Magikill Training Time:600 Speed:Faster than Magikill Abilities:Fireball(Researched) Casts a fireball that causes explosion.(Like Magikill's explosion but smaller radius and attack) Chilling Wind(50 gold 100 mana to research) Costs 50 mana per use. Casts a gust of wind that slows the enemy's movement.AOE(Longer than Marrowkai's hell fists) Necrofiend (or Dark Spell Caster)-A necromancer that summons corpses and poisons enemies. Cost:500 gold 500 mana Health:Same as Medusa Attack:More than Medusa Training time:900 Speed:Medusa speed Abilities:Summon Corpse(Researched)Summon 1 corpse that helps in battle(Like dead but melee and attacks more than dead) Corpse Sacrifice(100 gold 200 mana to research)When the corpse dead it explodes into poison and splashes a small radius of poison to the enemy. Corpse Allies:(300 gold 200 mana to research) Can summon up to 3 corpses. Gigelton (or gigantic skeleton)- Giant skeleton that crushes everything in sigh with bare hands) Cost:1300 gold 200 mana Health:More than Giant Attack:Less than Giant Training Time:1200 Speed:Same like Giant Abilities:More nutrient level 1 & level 2 (Same like Giant growth) Devil miner -A devilled miner that mines more and prays more Cost:200 gold Health:Same as miner Attack:same as Miner Training Time:200 Speed:same like miner Abilities:Devil Rusher(like miner hustle) Hell Income(like Passive Incomng Gold) Undying Fire(like Resilience) Hell Ground(like Miner wall but this cost lesser(150 gold 50 mana) to build and damages enemies who stands nearby. Modern Humans One day, a crazy professor by the name of Crazy Proffesor, invented a time machine. You all know what happened next. He got rich and an entire army managed to somehow break in and go back in time to...Stick Empires. AK-47 : Cost: 2000 gold and 100 mana. Health: 5 bars Attack: Kills an enemy 98% of the time Training time: 1 minute Speed: Same as swordwrath Abilities: Automatic, shoots 2 times faster (6 seconds reduced to 3 seconds per shot) Tank : Cost: 5000 gold Health: 15 bars Attack: same as AK-47 except 2 seconds slower and deals area damage Training time: 1 and a half minutes Speed:slightly faster than giant Abilities: none Harmless Human: Deals same damage as a miner, half a bar of health, cost 50 gold and mainly distracts the enemy Business Man: gives u gold, 2X more than miner. Nuclear Bomb: destroys the enemy. Costs 10,000 gold (i hope this isnt overpowered XD) 'Jombloxx's Empires' Nixian empire Empire formed from warriors and cursed heroes. Value costs - gold/mana/pop/time Miner - 150/0/2/8sec Health: 1 bar Attack:as miners' Speed:same as miners' Abilities: Hustle - 300/100 to research - increases speed Passive gold income 1,2 & 3 - u know what i am talking about Electrowall - 100/0 - same as miner wall Blader - a basic infantry unit used in large numbers for better effect - 100/0/1/10 secs Health: 1 bar Attack:little less than swordwrath's Speed:little faster than swordwrath Abilities: Speed manipulation - 50/100 + speed, +health Crossgion - ranged unit that uses crossbow like allbowtross, but does not have wings - 300/50/2/15 secs Health: 1 bar Attack:same as archidons' Speed: as archidons' Abilities: Flaming arrows - 100/50 + damage Knifion - 'a crazy unit that kills the unit(s) that manages to, and then kills himself - 100/0/1/10 Health: 1 bar Attack:as 'Bombers' Speed:as Bombers Abilities: Knife throw - 50/50 Damages a selected unit without killing himself. '''Youngian(Young macigian) -' 400/400/4/20 Health: Attack:as the Marrowkai Speed:as the Meric Abilities: Electricity - a directional spell of electricity that causes damage Blade - comes with - Damages a selected unit '''Infantry giant - '''150/0/7/40 Health:8 bars,10 bars upgraded,15 bars fully upgraded Attack;as the giant Speed:as the giant Abilities: Giant growth 1&2 '''Knighion - 450/50/3/25 MORE TO COME 'Me2please's empires' The Tribe Empire Long ago, Inamorta was a world of many and many tribes. These tribes were all very weak, and they fought like cavemen and were not intelligent. They all hated each other, for they had different beliefs. But then Archidons, Swordwrath, and all the other empires were created, and the tribes were driven out. They could not progress, and just before they were about to take it all back, Order began the Conquering, and they were forced to unite to defeat such a powerful empire. But they were still not powerful enough, so in their nearby undiscovered island, they increased their numbers, and made new technology, although they were not bright. Then Chaos came, and they still couldn't attack. So then, years after the Order-Chaos war, when Order was weakened, they finally declared war. These are there units: Miners: 150 gold, 240 ticks to load, 2 population. Description: Workers enslaved by their leaders to collect resources. Abilities: Hustle: 300 gold, 100 mana to research, 600 ticks to load. Makes miners work and move faster, as well as increase their health. Tribe miners have same stats as order miners. Club men: 100 gold, 360 ticks to load, 1 population. Description: Meek units that wield clubs, weaker than the swordwrath, more powerful than crawlers. No abilities. Club men move at same speed as swordwrath, but deal 50% less damage. They have same health as swordwrath. Log men: 600 gold, 100 mana, 750 ticks to load, 4 population. Description: Powerful heavy armored units, good frontline warriors. Abilities: Spiked logs: 500 gold, 600 ticks to load. All log men that were trained after ''this abiltity is researched will have spiked logs, dealing 20% extra damage.Log men have as much health as a spearton, but deal as much damage as a giant as well. This makes them quite powerful. They deal AOE damage and cause stun.They move as fast as speartons, amazingly, due to their immense training (they trained by far harder than ''any ''other unit). Assassin: 600 gold, 250 mana, 900 ticks to load, 4 population. Description: Can assasinate any lone enemy, but has extremely low health. Abilities: Teleport: 200 gold, 100 mana, 600 ticks to load, 50 mana to use, ability cooldown is 750 ticks, when used, assassin can teleport anywhere on the map. Stats: Assasins have the same amount of health as bombers, but can kill even a giant in one blow, extremely fast. They move faster than any unit in the game, but cannot assasinate groups. It will automatically assasinate the first enemy it finds, and does not cost any mana or gold or have any cooldown. If you target an enemy, it will assassinate that enemy first before any others. Assassins wield 2 swords to plow through the front lines, and are the only advanced units. There is a 3 second gap between each assassination. Against things they cannot assasinate, like walls and turrets, each attempt of assassination will be equivalent to 2 swordwrath blows. Javelin Throwers: 550 gold, 550 ticks to load, 4 population. Description: Basic Ranged Support that throws javelins. Abilities: Piercing Javelins: 400 gold, 1200 ticks to load. Javelin Throwers and Blessed Javelin Throwers will throw spears that deal more damage and have extra range. Piercing Spears are equal to fire arrows or blazing bolts. Javelins Throwers deal as much damage as a dark knight, but javelin throwers have as much health as archidons. Blessed Javelin Throwers: 650 gold, 150 mana, 650 ticks, 5 population. Description: The lucky javelin throwers that were blessed by the great angel and have got wings. Abilities: Piercing Javelins: see above. Blessed Javelin Throwers (or flying javelin throwers) have twice the health of a Javelin Thrower, but deal same damage. Ancient Mage: 650 gold, 650 mana, 1000 ticks, 6 population. Description: A very powerful mage blessed by the great angel. Abilities: Lightning Strike: 50 gold, 100 mana, 600 ticks to research. 30 mana per use, 500 ticks for cooldown. A powerful bolt of lightning, damages a single unit, does extra damage on armored units. Whirlwind:100 gold, 100 mana, 600 ticks. 50 mana per use, 300 ticks for cooldown. Blows enemies away, how far depends on the units.Cannot blow giants away. Mind Control: 500 gold, 500 mana, 1800 ticks. Twists a soldiers will to fight against their army. 250 mana per use, 1800 ticks for cooldown. Previously researched abilities: Heal and cure: 1 mana per use, 50 ticks. A merics heal and cure spell combined. Also previously researched: Fireball: 0 gold, 0 mana, 330 ticks for cooldown. More powerful than magikill's blast spell, but same effect. Ancient mages have as much health as marrowkai, but have less speed than a magikill. Their melee attack, however, is half of even merics, due to their age. Eagle scout: 300 gold, 0 mana, 600 ticks, 2 population. Description: disguised as a bird, able to scout without being killed, cannot attack. Ability: Invisibility: 50 gold, 50 mana, 600 ticks to research. 20 mana per use, 900 ticks for cooldown. Eagle will turn invisible for 10 secs so even the human opponent won't be able to know you're scouting him. Once near castle, will turn visible again. Giant Gorilla: 1850 gold, 50 mana, 9 population. Description: 2 big gorrilas murphed into a ferocious beast, even more powerful than a fully upgraded giant. No abilites. These gorrilas have as much health and armor as a fully upgraded giant, but deal 25% more damage and have as much speed as a spearton. The great angel: 0 gold, 100,000 mana, 0 population. Great angel automatically comes once you collect 100,000 mana, near indestrucible unit, cannot be assasinated or mind twisted. All abilities are passive and already researched. Will take back your 100,000 mana, and will make a speech before arriving. Very hard to get due to the amount of mana needed. Other abilities: Castle Javelin Throwers: Will train 2 javelin throwers, already previously upgraded with piercing spears. 400 gold, 450 ticks to load for Castle Javelin Thrower 1, 600 gold, 750 ticks to load for Javelin Thrower 2. Passive Income Gold,1,2,3: Same thing as passive income gold 1,2,3 for Order. Tower Spawn 1,2: Tower Spawn 1: 800 gold, 250 mana, 600 ticks. Description: Will spawn log men from the center tower. Tower Spawn 2: 2500 gold, 1200 mana, 1200 ticks. Will spawn giant gorrilas from the center tower. Resillience: 50 gold, 100 mana. Description: Increased statue health. The Cidanian Empire In a realm seperate from Inamorta, exists strange creatures known as Cidanians. These creatures were something else completely- their realm was sawdust and bones the entire way, and they did nothing but gamble with playing cards every day. They could only die through the weapons of war, and the place had really gone to the dogs. Almost all Cidanians were optimistic and believed their boredom would be relieved. Then they were called for an announcement from the leader. The leader had figured out a way to alleviate their boredom- declare war on Inormata. People got excited, and soon they gathered their weapons and walked to Western Cidania, to the only portal that exists. They then rested, and when they woke up, declared war... First, before unts are explained, their history must be explained. Cidania used to have great mages, but all of them perished after they did their magic for some reason. However, a mage with the alias Code 01 found a secret code, and all mages that have perished appeared to have broke this code. Code 01 broke the sacred code and had access to all sorts of magic. It is rumored that magikill have their own different code, but no one ever found it. But soon Code 01 became too close to God's realm... and perished. However, the code has disappeared, and Cidanian mages have access to magic, but they're scared to use too many spells, because it is rumored that Code 01 died a painful death. It is not know if God created the code, because in Code 01's journal, he said God claimed he did not make the code, but he does not know who made the code. Since then, it has been pretty boring, and that's how this war happened, as mentioned above. Now, time for the empire. Miner- 150 gold, Cidanians have to take shifts and mine. Each shifts lasts one battle. Abilities: Pickaxe Wall (passive) 6 miners will take their pickaxes, and build a 2-sided(meaning that it will block retreating enemies) wall much more powerful than miner wall. If broken, miners still can pick up their pickaxes and either mine or build another wall. However, those 6 miners will not be able to mine until wall is dismantled. Other ability: Hustle. You know what this is. Bladier- 250 gold, As mentioned earlier, Cidanians are masters of magic arts. Their swords are magical and more powerful than swordwrath swords, and can pierce armor. Abilities: Sonic wave: Bladiers will shoot a powerful sonic wave from their blades at the price of 20 mana, this ability costs 100 gold and 100 mana to research. They have slightly less health than swordwrath. Jumper: 400 gold, Jumpers are a very strange breed of Cidanians, they will jump as far as a Dead projectile, stab its enemy with its claws, dealing as much damage as a crawler, then jump back to its original spot extremely fast, being an awkward ranged unit. With their jumping, it's impossible to kill one if retreating. However, they have to attack the enemy head on, and with very fast burst damage, you can kill one before it jumps back. They have as much health as a swordwrath. They have one ability: Super Jump, 300 gold to research, will jump twice as far, and next attack will deal 2x more damage, has a 40 sec cooldown Reapers: 600 gold, 600 mana, The reason Cidanians can only die through war weapons is because they have made a deal with Reapers. Reapers can only die by being sliced up (oh, Cidanians can only really die by the code, you have to chop their head off to stop them, Reapers are the same). Anyway, Reapers have just one ability: they have the same minion summoning ability (their damage and health is both 50% less) as Magikill in stick war 1, Reapers just don't have the stun spell and can summon unlimited minions (but don't forget minion summoning cooldown, which is 3 secs). You do not have to manually trigger this ability. Also, they have as much health as a Magikill, and their scythes deal as much damage as a Bladiers blade. They move as fast as Marrowkai. Marrowkai: Marrowkai are really just pawns of reapers, you know about Marrowkai. More to come! Balance Good and Evil must be balanced. For if either wins, the world is lost to one or the other. The Balance is not known anywhere but where conflict between good and evil starts, using units from lost tribes, ancient times, and even from other universes. The Balance is a force to be reckoned with. Miner - 150 gold. as in every empire, even the balance has miners. *Hustle - Workers become quicker and *Spawn statue - a small statue that spawns 1 Hopliton of which is uncontrollable, the building is unrepairable as well Hopliton - 150 gold. The Hoplitons were from a group of Speartons who never learned the Spearton's way of fighting, nor their way of Honor... you could say that the Hoplitons are the weaker cousin of the Speartons, except with longer spears. *Phalax - the Hopliton goes into a defensive mode like the Speartons, but the spears reduces half the health of the other unit charging toward the Hopliton Legionary - 450 gold, 50 mana. The Legionary has mastered as many arts as the giants, most Legionarys throw javalins that kill the enemy before advancing slowly toward the enemy with their square shield and shortsword in hand. *Turtle formation - The legionary holds up his sheild, all arrows that hit the unit are reduced in damage by 75% , the dark knights charge also does not affect this unit as much *Spear throw - The Legionary throws a javalin that causes massive damage to units Clubarians - 400g 150m The Clubarians units use clubs with spikes on the. to smash other units... their not really that bright... but strong they are... *Thick-skinned - Clubarians gain more health... hm... *Berserk - The Clubarian will gain more speed and attack, but control over the unit is lost, as well as some health Gunnic - 400g No one knows where the gunnics are from, some say they came from a portal, others say they invented thunder. They say that they come from a land devastaed by a diffrent version of chaos, where demons live and thrive, but all know that the Gunnic is extremly accurate and creates devices of which others can't get their head around. *Gernade - The gunnic throws an item that explodes... similar to the Magikill's fireball, but instead without magic Bot - 400g 200m One of the devices created by the gunnic, the Bot is just called a Bot... most races believe it is run by magic... that is partially true *Electricty - The Bot Eletrocutes an enemy unit, causing them to be stuned for a short period. Raptor - 300g 200m A species of creature were taken from the past, tamed, and trained to fight... they are very fast, and deadly. *Jump - always active, and already part of the Raptor (no research need), the raptor jumps toward the enemy when attacking, causing stun *Bite - The Raptor will take a bite out of the enemy, causing massive damage, and heals the Raptor Golem - 500g 500m These Golems weren't plucked out of the past, they were made by the Balance King himself... *Metal Armour - No research needed, The Golem takes 50% less damage from any enemy *Heavy punch - The Golem punchs with it's heavy arm, causing massive damage and stun *Selfdestruct - The Golem Blows up, causing massive damage toward units in range, kills most units as well Balance Avatar - 1500g 250m The Balance Avatar is a warrior of the Elite guard, extremly deadly, but slow. The Balance Avatar is both respected and feared *Grow lv1 - The Balance Avatar grows a bit bigger, increasing health *Grow lv2 - The Balance Avatar grows alot bigger, Increasing health a great ton Other skills of the Balance Empire *Passive Income lv1,lv2,lv3 - Passivly gain some gold and mana *Statue health - The Statue gains some more health *Gunnic Post lv1-lv4 - A Powerful Gunnic appears on the castle wall beyond enemy reach *Tower Spawn lv1 - 600g 200m A Legionary spawns from the Middle tower, uncontrollable *Tower Spawn lv2 - 2000g 1250m An Balance Avatar spawns from the middle tower Buildings Barracks - Most melee units are trained here Cage - Raptors come from here Armoury - Gunnics hang out here... creating Bots... Portal - Balance Avatars ofthen come from out here Bank - Miners ofthen take the gold mined here. Metal pit - Golems ofthen come from down the pit... everyone else is too scared to find out what goes on down there More info - The Balance Empire has been noted to use diffrent units, but these are the main units they often use... Billk's Empire '(Miner) Miner': A mindless human used as a toy for gold and mana.... Abilities: Miner Trouble: Makes the miner explode causing damage around it. Need more gold? Use this to make the miner mine faster for 10 seconds... Miner Prayer: Need more mana? Use this to make the miner pray faster for 10 seconds... Endless pit: A floor that will damage any enemy unit that comes across it... If it damages a lot of enemy units it will explode like a bomber... '(Swordmen) Dark servent: Those who choose their paths to become a Dark Controller must be able to live as a dark servent! Abilities: RAH!: They charge towards you offering themselfs as protection! '(Ninja) Ender: '''A ender is mostly used against large groups... Once it strikes its first unit that unit is posioned. Then any other unit it strikes will be a normal attack... Abilities: Doomed!: The ender will release a powerful attack that could cause a death of a spearton without the protection! '(Spearton) Crystal Guardian: 'Many never seen the crystal Guardians! Abilities: Hand Of Doom: Releases a controller to control anyone for 10 seconds! Clap Clap: Summons a giant hand to take control of any unit for 20 seconds! '(Archer) dead archer: 'these archers were loyal to every nation! UNTIL NOW.... Abilities: Posion Arrow: Causes posion to unit. Doom arrow: Causes the unit to move towards your castle! Castle Arrow: Causes a unit to teleport back to the castle! Flaming arrow: Causes damage to the enemy unit! '(Flying Archer) Flying Great Guardian: '''Guardians have been also known for best flyers! Abilities: Holy Light!: Shoots a tiny bit of light causing '''TONS OF DAMAGE! (Meric) Golden Caster: 'A happy unit willing to cast a bomb or axes that will rain from the sky! Abilities: CAST THE AXE: A giant axes attacks a unit! Or... It rains axes. CAST THE BOMB! A giant bomb attacks a group of units! Or Causes it to rain bombs! '(Magikill) Necromancer: 'A necromancer will create a ghost! Abilities: Ghost Summon 1: A Ender will be summoned... Ghost Summon 2: A Crystal Guardian will be summoned... Ghost Summon 3: A Death guardian will be summoned... '(Giant) Death Guardian: '''Guardian of deaths are the darkest nation of all HISTORY! Abilities: Death Guardian growth 1 & 2 Zombiedeath's Empire Technological Empire Also known as Tech for short, the Technological Empire uses weapons and tactics beyond what any of the other nations had ever seen. Miner 150 Gold 0 Mana Even a technologically advanced Empire has to have Miners. Abilities: Miner Hustle- Same as the other Empires Electric Fence- The Miner erects a metal fence charged with deadly amounts of voltage Knifewrath 150 Gold 0 Mana The Swordwrath of the Tech Empire, Knifewrath are cheap, fast, easy to make, and deadly in numbers Ability: Rage- Same as the Swordwrath, except it also allows the Knifewrath to throw his knives. Shieldton 500 Gold 150 Mana The tank of the Tech Empire. Slow, but very powerful. Defensive purposes only, has no weapons except the shield. Abilities: Phalanx- The Shieldtons line up and use their heavy armor to block off incoming enemies Unwilling Ally- The Shieldton grabs the nearest enemy and swings him around as a weapon for a short time, stunning enemy units Sniperdon The Tech Empire was the first to invent primitive firearms, and trained their best sharpshooters to wield them. Ability: Armor Piercers- The Sniperdon's projectiles penetrate through armor for a short time Spearwing Terror of the skies, the Spearwing flies using mechanical wings, much like the Allbowtross, only metallic and much more advanced. He wields a spear and shield, essentially making him a flying Spearton. Abilities: Spear Toss- The Spearwing throws his spear at the enemy and pulls out a new one to continue fighting. Gunner Mode- The Spearwing can switch between his spear and a firearm similar to that of the Sniperdon. Inventor None of the Tech Empire's achievements would be possible without Inventors. Inventors are responsible for the building and maintaining of all the Empire's weaponry, including a few reserved for their own use. They have also studied the ways of Order's Magikill and implement their techniques into their inventions. Abilities: Fire Bomb- The Inventor tosses a firey grenade at the enemy. Useful for getting rid of large groups of units quickly. Blowdart- The Inventor fires off a dart laced with a very strong poison, damaging units over time. Tesla Beam- The Inventor uses lightning to charge a metal rod and redirects the charge at the enemy. Very powerful, but slow recharge time. Robot Empire by Freezer111 '''First Future:Here the Order Empire has destroyed and conquered the entire Chaos Empire,and they created the robot empire.They are modernized units capable of regeneration.But,because of a failure,the Robots malfunctioned and attacked the Order and Chaos Empires divided.A few survivors went to the present. Second Future:'''Here Order and Chaos were at war and Order was winning. Then, they found a time teleporter and it opened.Inside are the survivors of the Robot Empire.The old Order leader,the Magikill,and the old Chaos leader,Medusa,showed up the cliff of Victory and collided the Order and Chaos Empires,and became the United Nations.So the fought against the Fututre Robots and won every battle and they fought at Magida's Gates,the gates of the Robot leader Robot Magida. '''New Units: ORDER EMPIRE UNITS Deathwrath-'''a deadly powerful swordsman that can wield 2 swords.Has 3 life bars.Costs 100 gold and mana. '''Upgrades: Rage,Sword Wall,Sword Bash,Sword Spin,Shinobi 1&2 Ambusher-'''a fast unit capable of killing units easily.Has 1 life bar.Costs 50 mana. '''Upgrades: Ambusher Wings,Ambusher Assault, Shinobi 1&2 Hammertons-'''after the Deathwrath attacked a splinter group of Speartons,many of them rebelled and became the deadlier Hammertons. '''Upgrades: Hammerton Shield,Hammerton Bait Strike Stagina-'''one of the newest heroes of Order, '''Upgrades: Blink,Shinobi,Death Strike CHAOS EMPIRE UNITS Bomiclipsor-'''a flying unit capable of dropping bombs.Has 1 life bar.Costs 200 gold and mana '''Upgrades: Bomiclipsor Fireworks Bombiknights-'''they are knights capable of throwing bombs. '''Spearknights-'''a juggerknight capable of using spears and axes. '''Upgrades: ROBOT EMPIRE UNITS Robot Miner-'''the only miner capable of bringing gold without a gold bag. '''Robot Swordawler-'''is the basic unit of the Robot Empire.Is the combination of the Swordwrath and the Crawler. '''Robot Cyberwrath-'''is the evolved form of the Swordwrath.It wields 2 swords.It's Order's counterpart is the Deathwrath. '''Robot Gunidon-'''a ranged unit that learned the way of the gun.It's Order counterpart is the Archidon and the Chaos counterpart is the Dead. '''Robot Juggerton-'''is the tank unit of the robots.Itis the combination of the Spearton and the Juggerknights. '''Robot Marrowic-'''is the healer and defender of Robot's units.It is the combination of the Meric and th'e '''Marrowkai. '''Magida-'''is the leader of the Robotic Empire.Is the combination of Medusa and Magikill. 'Afa79's Empire 'The SkyWrath.' Deep in the hidden forests of Immorta, The SkyWrath wait slowly bidding their time, waiting for the moment to strike. Basic Units: Miner: '''Like all other Empires, the Skywrath depend on their Miners to gather gold. '''Cost: $150 Just the same as other Miners, with Miner Hustle and Walls. SkyKill: The backbone of the Skywrath army, These units are equppied with long bows capable of dealing the same amount of damage as a Swordrath's sword, and their longer bows provide them with longer range then a normal Archidon. Speed is the same as an Archidon. Cost: '$200, 10 Ticks to train. '''Abilities: ' '''Sharpeye: $100, 10 ticks. Through harsh training their sight sharpens further, increasing the range of their arrows slightly. Sharpeye 2: $150, 50 Mana, 20 ticks. Their sight is increases again, and the range increases again. To the Sky: $400, 200 Mana. The Skykill take to the skys, with mechanical wings created by the MageWrath.Their speed remains the same. SkyBlade: '''Doublewielding, with sharp blades capable of inflicting massive damage. Speed? Same as a regular SwordWrath. They attack with twice the speed of a Swordrath, however, and the SkyBlades sword deals the same amount of damage as a Shadowrath's second strike(Lower then a SwordWrath) Correct me if I'm wrong about the Shadowrath. '''Cost: $450, 15 Ticks to train . Abilities:' Nature's Wrath: $150, 50 Mana. Increases the Skyblades speed and attack power threefold for a while(50 ticks), though takes halfs the SkyBlades health. More coming soon! :D By La~Afa From me2please-shadowrath's second strike does more damage than a swordwrath, it does as much damage as a dark knight FailingAtFailin's Empire '''''Survey This empire is one for the next Stick Wars game. My idea for the plot is that alien surveyors have arrived to Inamorta and landed in Chaos territory about 5 years after Stick Wars 2. Chaos initially attacked this empire but were quickly put into submission. This empire is encountered late-game and you will normally fight Chaos, but every few battles will be against Survey. 'Units' ''Extractor The extractor is a small machine that is very similar to a miner. It runs on wheels. It collects gold and mana (for gameplay purposes, although in story it's actually called programs). When mining, a rotating saw cuts into the gold. When "praying" it lights up blue and numbers come out of it for visual effect. '''Health: '''2 bars '''Speed: '''Same as Order Miner '''Attack:' Melee with saw, does same damage as swordwrath, although slightly slower attack Cost: '''175 gold '''Build Time: '''10 seconds '''Abilities: Gravity Field The Extractor walks to the position specified and "deploys" legs. Then black particles rain down around it in a range similar to the Magikill's Electric Wall. Units in this range move at 10% speed. This ability uses 20 "mana" per second. This can be used to sacrifice an Extractor so others can escape. It can be toggled on or off at will. Research Cost: 200 "mana" Engineering This is the exact same as Miner Hustle, it even increase Extractor Health to 3 bars. ''Spider The Spider is another machine that is somewhere in between a crawler and a swordwrath. It is a robot that moves on legs. '''Health:' 2 bars Speed: '''Same as spearton '''Attack: '''Same as swordwrath '''Cost: '''150 gold '''Build Time: 10 seconds Abilities:''' Self-destruct The Spider will run towards the targetted enemy and explode, the damage is removes half a bar of health and stuns the enemy. Using this costs 25 "mana" for balancing. Research Cost: 200 "mana" Duel Animation The spider has a duel animation for when it kills a swordwrath or achidon. It leaps on the enemies head and uses 6 of its legs to grip the head and the other two to push off this soldiers. This decapitates the Archidon or Swordwrath. Alien The Alien is basically an alien in a suit that augments its powers. It's humanoid and has a blue visor. The visor colour and shape can be changed in the armory. It is similar to the Juggerknight or Spearton. It attacks with a punch. '''Health: '''6 bars '''Speed: Same as swordwrath Attack: '''Same as spearton '''Cost: 450 gold 100 "mana" Build Time: '''20 seconds '''Abilities: Sprint The Alien gains a short burst of speed making it run at the speed of a shadowrath for 3 seconds. Cast Cost: 5 "mana" Cooldown: 20 seconds Research Cost: 100 gold 50 "mana" Block The Alien crosses its arms into an X-shape and crouches. Alien moves at 50% speed but takes 25% less damage. Is toggled on or off like Spearton's Shield Wall. ''Package The Package is a suicide unit like the bomber, except it poisons all enemies in range instead of damaging. '''Health: '''1 bar '''Speed: '''Slightly faster than Shadowrath '''Attack: '''Explodes '''Cost:' 100 gold 25 "mana" Build Time: 15 seconds Abilities: Surprise Affected enemies are stunned Category:Blog posts